Speak Now
by JustAFlora
Summary: Luke comes home from college to visit the Professor and Flora. But he brings home a surprise.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Prologue**

I might be being to forward

but seeing you with her makes me feel discouraged.

I've loved you my whole life

and seeing you with her doesn't feel right.

You're kissing her and touching her

and I can tell you want more.

What happened to your friendly talks with me

were they all just a dream?

I miss it when we were kids.

When we didn't care what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2 Luke's Home

**Chapter 1**

.And even more rain. It had been raining in London for 2 days non-stop. I sat shot gun in the Laytonmobile gazing out my window thinking of him. His smile,his talk,his hair,and his very beautiful eyes. I couldn't wait to see him again. We were on our way to the airport on the second week of August,because he was going to take a college course here in London. I was excited and nervous.'What would he think of me since I've grown up?' I thought to myself. The Laytonmobile pulled up in the parking lot of the airport. Professor turned toward me and started to talk. "Flora. Luke is going to be tired after the long flight from America. Be sure to understand that. Do you hear me?"Layton was my Professor and shall I say my adoptive parent. We have a long history together and I love him dearly as a father.

I nodded my head and grabbed my umbrella. I stepped out and felt the autumn and the rain hit my face. I had noticed these past days that it was starting to turn into the cold winter air. I shivered and pulled my hood over my ears and walked toward the airport doors. Professor followed closely behind.

Once in the airport Professor and I sat in the waiting room waiting for Luke's flight to land. I sat in a chair on the right hand side of Professor reading 'Romeo and Juliet.' How could Juliet be so stupid. Didn't she realize her plan wasn't thought out well. She lost Romeo and then her own life. Well I guess that's Shakespeare for you. After awhile we heard a voice call out for us. "Professor!Flora!"

Professor and I turned our heads to see a handsome young man walking toward us. "Luke!" I ran up to him and hugged him with all my might. Luke smiled and shook hands with the Professor.

Then everything fell apart. A women that looked to be about Luke's age walked up to us. Luke smiled. "Professor,Flora, I want you to meet someone. This here young,beautiful,and smart lady,is my fiance.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dreadful Car Ride

**Chapter 2**

My eyes grew big. My head started to become dizzy. My legs were starting to loose strength. Why? Why would he choose her? I wanted to break down into tears. I wanted to punch her in the face and take Luke for myself. I wouldn't though...Not yet.

The woman smiled doing a curtsie. "Hello, my name is Victoria. " She said looking up at the professor and I.

"It's an honor meet you Victoria,I'm Professor Hershel Layton. But please call me Hershel." The professor grinned tipping his hat in exchange for the curtsie.

I was still frowning and still very shocked. When she looked over at me an idea popped into my head. I walked over to her took her hand and shook it. "My name is Flora." I started squeezing the hell out of her hand.

She whimpered softly as I let go of it. Luke came behind her and took the hand into his. "If you don't have any extra rooms at your house professor, Vicky and I can stay at a hotel."

"Oh no, of course not. You'll come home with us." Professor gestured his hand to follow us out of the airport.

I couldn't believe what I had heard. We only had one extra room, not two. Oh what did the professor have in mind?

On our way home the beautfiul lovely girl Victoria would not stop talking to me. She kept talking about how Luke and her adventures. I nearly puked. 'What is with this girl?,' I thought to myself. 'Does she have an off button anywhere?.'

"How is your life going Luke?" Professor finally said. Thank the heavens.

"It's going very well. Vicky and I plan on going to New York to visit some colleges," Luke is training to be a Language Arts teacher and from what I've heard from "Vicky" she is his assistant. "But after our wedding we plan on going to my dads private beach he bought me and have our honeymoon there."

"How sweet." Professor chimed.

I sat there rolling my eyes. I felt very nautios.  
>We pulled up into the driveway of the all to familiar home that I lived in. The home that held so many promises made by me and Luke.<p> 


End file.
